Issues
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Emily Grace has no memories of herself or her family. She has no idea where she is or how she got into the clutches of Alexander Pierce; only that she has a purpose. The Winter Soldier is starting to fight back. He needs to be controlled. And Emily will be the incentive. If the Soldier keeps fighting, she will die. By his hands. Rated M for safety. Bucky/OC Summary isn't great
1. chapter 1

Pierce was a son of a bitch, he was a mean spirited, cold hearted bastard. And the only thing he loved more than money, was power. And with power and money, came Hydra.

And Hydra needed had a weapon, a soldier. But that Soldier wasn't being complacent. He was resisting the plans of Hydra, despite the actions they took for control. He resisted.

And Pierce, the son of a bitch, was not going to be losing his greatest asset. He would not lose this Soldier, the greatest weapon Hydra had, due to some minor resistance.

Emily Grace grasped the rough wall with her fingertips, desperately. She had no idea where she was or why she was here. She had no idea what happened in the past 24 hours, and even beyond.

She tried thinking back, to see if she had any memories of the last few days, or even hear. But it was all blank. Everything was coming up empty.

Her memories, everything she knew she should've had were gone. Her mind was blank. Empty.

"Stand up." A voice filled the room and sent chills down Emily Grace's spine. The voice made the hair on her arms stand up, and slowly she pushed against the wall, her legs shaking.

"Walk to the door and wait." She didn't understand what she was doing in this room, but she knew it couldn't be good. She shouldn't be feeling this way if she weren't in danger.

"Why am I here?" Emily Grace heard nothing but silence, and then she threw her head back with a scream, as a shock ran its way through her body.

"Do as you're told, bitch." She fell against the door, weakened by the shock. Her hands gripped the rough wood, as much as possible, a shaky breath leaving her lips.

"Stand up. Prepare for transfer." Emily stood, weakly. She didn't want to get another shock, one was enough.

"Where am I going?" The voice disappeared as quickly as it came, and Emily was left alone in the silence.

She leaned against the door and waited. The seconds, and minutes ticked by, and then slowly, the door creaked open, effortlessly against the weight of her body.

"Move." Hands grabbed her arms and dragged her up, nails digging into the thin cotton shirt. She dug her heels in, fruitlessly.

"Do you want another shock, bitch?" The man who was talking to her, was walking in front of her.

He towered above her, she was only 5'2", and he looked twice her size. He had muscles on his muscles, and Emily was soft. Her whole body was soft.

"What're you looking at?" She shrieked as a hand reached out and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back.

She didn't know why this was happening to her. She didn't know any of their faces; didn't recognize their voices.

"I..." Her voice was hoarse and raspy. It was like she had been unable to talk for weeks and now that she had, her throat was dry and sore.

"Throw her in the room and leave her. You can come give her a beating later." She was propelled forward, her arms reaching out to brace herself as she fell against the cold cement floor.

Her head lurched forward, even as she braced herself, as she felt a hard kick to her thighs.

"Stupid whore." Emily clenched her firsts and rolled over, slowly and painfully. Her whole body was in pain, every muscle aching.

She curled into a fetal position, her arms tightly wrapped around her knees, and her head resting against the floor. She clamped her eyes shut, desperate to remove herself from this room. She wanted to be anywhere but here; anywhere but this cold, musty room.

"Please, God, please. Send someone to save me."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily had waited anxiously for what would and could happen. She waited, alone in the dark room, cold and tired, for something. She didn't know what she was waiting for, or who.

She had little to pass the time, only a small lamp in the corner of the room, the light dim and fading. She sat there for what seemed like hours, but could've possibly been only minutes.

Wait. She was told to wait. She wasn't willing to find out the consequences of her disobedience. She would wait and save herself from a painful shocking, or beating. Or worse.

Emily leaned back against the wall of the cold, dark room and inhaled slowly, filling her lungs to full capacity. Slowly, and quietly she exhaled, her chest falling as the air left.

"Stand up!" The sound of the same voice as yesterday, gave a demand through the small speakers attached to the roof.

On shaky legs, Emily pushed herself to stand, facing the door. She could hear a few clicks, and then the door swung open. Emily shuffled her bare feet to the door, curious to what she was supposed to be seeing.

She took another step and peeked her head out of the door, looking down the hall. It was nearly as dim as the room she was in, the only exception being a few more lights.

"What am I..?" A face appeared in front of Emily, sending her flying back into the room. She fell back, her elbows smacking against the hard floor, moment before her head followed.

She screamed and forced herself to shuffle back as the man, with a metal arm, started stalking into the room.

He was built like a mountain, tall and bulky. He stood a good head over her, and his shoulders were broad and built. He had black hair that fell into his blue eyes, and if it wasn't for the deadly look in his eyes, Emily would've almost swooned.

"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't do anything! Don't kill me!" She felt fear course through her body like the blood in her veins.

The man in question flexed his metal arm, the hand balling into a tight fist, and then, he relaxed his arm and hand.

"Ostanovit' krichat." A husky, raspy voice broke the silence in the room. The man in question, stared at her, his blue eyes narrowing and then as quickly as his gaze was on her, it was off.

He turned away from her and walked to one side of the cold room and flicked a switch. The room became less dim as lights started to turn on.

Emily winced and shielded her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the bright.

"Who are you?" She placed a hand on her upper chest, grasping the small, thin chain around her neck like it was her lifeline.

She waited for a response, hoping to get some information out of the man, anything at all. But he ignored her. He focused, instead, on taking off his black gloves followed by his black vest.

Her eyes were drawn to his broad frame, his skin stretching across bulky muscles. She felt her heartbeat increase at the sight of this bulky, beautiful man.

But then her eyes found the small scars he carried on his back. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look at them. She wondered if they were from the electrical shocks she had gotten, or rather if they were something worse.

"I-My name is Emily. At least that's what they tell me." She licked her lips and placed her palms flat against the ice-cold floor and pushed. She pushed herself into a kneeling position, wincing as the residual pain she still had.

"Emily. Em-il-y." She spoke slower, in case he didn't speak English. She repeated her name, giving him multiple opportunities to hear it.

And either he didn't give a shit, or he didn't want to hear what she was saying. Either way, she was being ignored.

"Subject 4. Walk to the door and face it. Keep your hands by your sides. Do not move after that." Emily's eyebrows furrowed and she lifted her head, staring straight at the speaker.

"Subject 4. Walk to the door and face it. Keep your hands by your sides. Do not move after that." She debated whether or not she really wanted to move while the mysterious man was in the room, staring at her.

"Subject 4..." Before Emily could stand and walked to the door, she felt a slight buzzing on the soles of her feet.

"Please no..." She grit her teeth and clenched her hands. The buzzing increased until she felt shocks all over her body. She opened her mouth and screamed when it got to be too much.

The shocks stopped after a minute, but the energy was drained from her body. Emily saw spots in front of her eyes and she swayed back and forth. She closed her eyes tightly and then she fell.

He didn't understand why they sent another one. Why they found another one. This one wouldn't be any different. This woman wouldn't make any difference in how he was controlled.

The last 3 made no difference. The men holding him, the ones with the book that stripped his mind, they tried to have one of the women attach themselves to him. They wanted him to attach himself to them.

They hoped that one would become attached, and he attached to them, and then they would use the women against him. Only it hadn't worked. He hadn't gotten attached to any women, despite their best work.

"Subject 4..." The Soldier looked as she began to be shocked. He watched her body go rigid, he watched her screaming and begging. He watched her apologize and then when it was over, he watched her fall.

He watched her lie there, her eyes glossing over. She was facing him, but her eyes weren't focused on one thing. She was looking, but not in focus.

He continued to look at the woman, watching closely as her eyes rolled back into her head, and then she went limp.

The Soldier turned away from her, focusing on his own tasks at hand. He figured they would come and take her, move her to a different room or area. They would either put her through vigorous tests in the medical wing, or leave her to suffer in pain.

Either way, she was nothing to the Soldier. He didn't care about Subject 4, or what she was supposed to be for him.

Alexander Pierce stared at the monitor screen with a stern look on his face. He hadn't decided if he should be pissed that their plan hadn't worked yet, or be gleeful that he had a new subject.

This woman, this subject 4; had shown promise. They had matched as many markers psychologically as possible to the Soldier. They had matched her to the Soldier as best as they could. And even though his mind was fried and his emotions were being stripped away, there was still a little piece of him there.

And that is what they would expose. That is what they would use the woman for. They would have the Soldier, in a way, imprint on the woman. He would become her protector, her friend, even her lover, and that would give them ultimate control.

"He is fighting against the book. He resists, not well, but he resist." And the woman was the answer.

"When he has made a connection to the woman, when he has imprinted on her, then he will be under our full control. He will, at a point, do anything to keep her safe. He will not be able to resist, and coupled with the book, he will be our best tool." Alexander Pierce watched the screen for a moment more and then stood.

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. The Soldier didn't know it, but the woman in the room with him, would be his downfall.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to the followers:


	3. Chapter 3

Emily had been there for what she thought was close to a week. And in that week, she had been shocked at least twice a day. She had seen the Soldier 3 times during the week, despite them being forced into the same room, she rarely seen him.

And when she did see him, she cowered in the corner of her side. She watched him apprehensively, wondering if he would end up hurting her. She knew he hurt others, the blood on his hands and clothes was enough evidence, and she wondered if she would be next.

But he never touched her. He barely looked at her. He would glance over her way, his blue eyes narrowed in her direction, but he wouldn't do anything.

In the little time she spent with him, she had barely spoken to him; either being too afraid or knowing he wouldn't say anything. She wondered if maybe she should make an effort, but she still didn't know why she was being locked in a room with him.

Maybe this was some kind of test. Maybe it was to see how long he could go living with her. Maybe in 2 days time he would snap and kill her.

The thought sent chills down Emily's spine. She may not have remembered much of anything, but the thought of dying, and by his metal hand, sent more fear through her than her captors ever could.

"Subject 4. Stand by the door." Emily frowned and got off her old, worn out mattress and bit her lip.

If they were taking her somewhere, again, she would have to have this god awful, thin wire-like choker placed around her neck. It would give her shocks if she stepped out of line. It would give her shocks if she looked at anyone wrong. It would give shocks if her captors were in a bad mood.

"Subject 4, arms at your sides. Do not move until you are told to." Emily licked her lips and hesitantly dropped her arms to her sides. She stood rigid, waiting.

Even as the doors opened, and two armed guards stood in front of her, she stood rigid. It was only when they reached out and grabbed her arms, nails digging into the bend at her elbows, did she move.

"Got a special treat for you, bitch. Got something that you'll love to see." Fear struck her. What the hell could they have in mind? What else could they do to her?

"Not saying much? Cat got your pretty little tongue?" The man to her left, moved his hand from her arm to her cheeks. He squeezed her cheeks to the point it caused pain, and smirked down at her.

The man's already dark eyes looked black as he looked her over. His eyes fell from her head down her neck and to her breasts. She could feel his heavy gaze on her and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around herself and hide.

"Pretty little thing. Maybe when I'm feeling a little lonely, I'll come pay you a visit. Hmm? Would you like that?" His hand left her cheeks and moved down her face, stopping at her neck.

She cried out and jerked as his large hand wrapped around her neck and squeezed just enough to cause pain, but not enough to cut off air flow.

"You're a frigid bitch aren't you? I can change that. One night with me and you'll be changed." She could tell by the look in his eyes that this man had nothing but ill will in store for her.

All of the people she interacted with caused her harm, but this man, something was different. It was like the harm she was receiving wasn't enough. It was like the pain from the shocks she got, wasn't enough for him.

"Bring her in." The hand around her neck fell. The man grabbed her arm again and yanked.

The room they took her to, was monstrous compared to the room she was sleeping in. It was more than triple the size, and the walls and roof were easily 15 feet.

Emily's eyes wandered the room. Two metals doors were in the room. One behind her and one at the other end of the room, both had two armed guards with large guns. She noted the lack of windows, making the room seem eery.

Her eyes left the armed guards and fell on the machine in the centre of the room. The machine was made of a chair with arm and leg restraints, attached to a computer. Few people in the room were fidgeting with the machine, tweaking here and there and once they stepped back, she heard the loudspeaker.

"Bring him in." The doors at the end of the room opened. Emily pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it.

The Soldier, the man she barely spoke to, was being escorted by an even larger number of guards, with more guns. They were keeping their eyes on him, almost as if any sudden movement would warrant using a gun.

"Put him in the chair. Strap him in and scramble his brain." Emily was horrified when he was forced to sit and then have the straps attached to his arms and legs.

"What're you doing? What're you doing to him?" The man that she had only seen maybe 3 times during the week, didn't struggle. He sat there, hand clenched and jaw locked.

His blue eyes were, again, narrowed. But he said nothing. He just glared at anyone close to him. But he never spoke.

"Failure is not an option." The machine started up and before the men in the lab coats did anything, a piece was shoved into his mouth.

"You failed." The machine started and whirred loudly. She kept her eyes glued on the man, and waited. It only took a few seconds and then the shocking began. Or at least she thought it was shocking.

Whatever had happened, was making him pull against the restraints. She could see him arching his back and screaming into the mouthpiece he had. His veins were bulging and he shut his eyes, but his screams didn't stop.

"What're you doing to him! Stop! Stop! You're hurting him!" She didn't know why she was here watching this, but it made her feel sick.

"He failed." She turned away from his screams and faced one of the men that brought her here.

"Stop it! He's in pain! Stop it!" The feeling of her own body getting shocked, the memory of it, was conflicting with her screaming at this guard.

Why was she defending him? She barely spoke to him. She shouldn't be screaming at the guard to stop the shocks.

But the screams and the shocks, the man strapped to the chair, it all made her feel sick. It made her feel like she needed to defend him. She may not have talked to him, at all really, but he was the only one here who didn't hurt her.

"Leave him alone! Stop it! He's in pain! You have to stop this!" She raised her fist to attack the man closests to her, but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed.

"Shut up, bitch." The man squeezing her wrist, twisted her arm behind her back. Emily cried out as he shoved her to her knees.

"He failed." She could hear his screams filling her ears. It gave her chills down to her bones and no mater how hard she tried, she couldn't tune it out.

"That's enough. Take him off the machine." The machine dies suddenly but she could still hear his screams in her mind.

"This is what happens when he fails. This is what will happen every time he fails. Every time he fails, you get to come here and enjoy the show. Every time he fails, you get to hear his screams." Emily clamped her eyes shut. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to hear or see this.

"Why? Why do I have to be here? I don't want o bebhere!" The tears started to hit her. She felt the emotions she had building, hit her.

"Shut up!" She was pushed further to the ground, her knees giving up. She fell to her stomach and had no time to move before she got a sharp kick to the ribs.

"Stop! Please! I'm sorry! I won't ask again! Please stop!" Pain. She felt so much pain, different than the shocks she got. This was much different.

"You don't get to ask questions!" She curled into a ball and covered her head with her arms. The man gave her another sharp kick and then, along with the other guard from before, they dragged her up.

She didn't resist them dragging her away from the hellish room. She let them drag her. She was too weak to resist, in too much pain.

"This has been fun, hasn't it?" The door opened and she was shoved inside. Like most days when they took her away and shoved back inside this room, she fell.

She didn't move. She lay there on the cold ground, she body aching all over. The pain was sharp and constant. It hadn't faded yet.

"Broke my ribs. Or at least bruised them." She inhaled and hissed. Every time she breathed as felt pain all over again, and it made her eyes water and her throat tighten.

"Please God, help me."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. I'm really not experienced with writing scenes like that, where they get hurt like that. So I hope it turned out okay? Again, thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

Buckyplums

Greenj3llo85

Jayjay05

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

cheakymaid

1211

maryb1439

Thanks to the favouriters:

pandahlocks

1211

Jayjay05

Buckyplums


	4. Chapter 4

Emily winced as she turned on her small bed. Her whole body was aching from head to toe and every time she moved, she had to stop a scream.

Her ribs hurt the most, from the guards kicking her. They spared no amount of strength as they kicked her, and she could feel it. She could feel it, even though she was sure it'd only get worse. As time passed and the bruises started to show, the pain would increase.

But that was nothing to what she was sure the Soldier felt. She knew his pain would be tenfold. His pain made her feel guilty about complaining about her pain.

She wasn't the one that was strapped to a chair. She wasn't the one that was getting a mouthpiece shoved in to stop her teeth from breaking. She wasn't the one that got electrocuted and beaten when she failed whatever.

She was just their little punching bag. Their little pain toy. She was the one that they beat and shocked when she misbehaved. And when they were bored.

She didn't have the pressure the Soldier had. She didn't have any of that.

"Subject 4." Emily grit her teeth and clamped her eyes shut as tightly as she could.

Every time she heard a voice on the loud speaker, even if it wasn't for her, she winced. Because there was always the possibility that she would be punished.

"Pick up the envelope." She knew she would have to push herself up and walk to the door. She knew that her body would be screaming at her and that she may stumble and fall. But to ignore their demand, was like begging to have a shock.

"Subject 4..." Emily pushed herself up, painfully slow. She had to bite her lip, almost to the point of her lip bleeding, to stop the slew of curses from leaving her mouth.

But she did it. And when she hobbled over to the door, she counted to 4 before bending down and getting h envelope.

"Son of a bitch!" She threw the envelope on her bed and wrapped her arms around her waist. She could feel searing fire spread through her body, the majority at her bruised and battered ribs.

"W-why did you give me this?" She inhaled slowly. That was the only way she could've taken a breath without screaming.

"You are to call the Soldier by a name. Call him James." Emily looked up, her eyes narrowing in on the cameras in the room.

"Is that his name or have you just decided to give him one?" There was silence over the speaker. Emily didn't bother waiting to hear more. She had to get back into bed and find a comfortable spot and then lay there until she healed.

"A doctor will see you later." Emily crawled back into her bed and lay on her back, adjusting and squirming until she found the right position.

She lay her arm across her eyes and took another slow, deep breath. She didn't know why she was here. She didn't know why she had to call him James, or why they had them in the same room.

There was a lot that bothered Emily about this situation. Mostly it was her apparent amnesia. She didn't know why she was here or where she was when she was taken. She doesn't remember who her family was or is. She doesn't remember friends or aquaintances.

She knows her name. And from the food that they have brought her, she knows she hates Brussels sprouts.

But as for other things she should know, especially about herself, her mind was drawing a blank. What was her favourite colour? Season? Did she like music? Where was she born? How old was she? Did she have any pets?

"What did you do to me?" Her eyes wandered down to the band around her wrist. It had her name and a number scrawled underneath. She could see a tiny red light underneath the band, and knew it was a tracker.

"Why me?" She asked out loud but didn't receive and answer. Not that she expected one anyway.

"He's here." The voice on the loudspeaker startled her and made her jump, eliciting a screech. She felt pain again, in her ribs, and ground her teeth together. She needed to take her mind off this.

"James?" She forced herself to sit up, and when she looked over at him, she felt her breath catch in her throat.

He looked battered and beat. His lip was bleeding and he had a cut above his eye. His metal arm looked just as shiny and deadly as ever, but that didn't mean the rest of him did.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Suddenly it was like her pain was gone. She was focusing on him and his wounds. She knew she still had her ribs bruised and battered, as she could feel them, but James was worse.

"Why did they do that?" She could clearly say he failed something. What in the hell did they have him doing that he failed?

She watched him strip himself of the black and dusty shirt he wore. He casually tossed it aside, keeping his back to her. Emily could make out the scars on his back, faded but still visible.

She couldn't believe that anyone would do this to another human being. She couldn't believe that shocking and beating and almost killing someone, was what these people did.

And why? Why did they need to do this?

"James.." She spoke softly, her voice shaking. She felt her heart breaking for the man and she had barely spoken to him.

She allied his name again, not sure if she would get an answer or not. She didn't know if he ever really acknowledged her other than side glances. She doesn't even think she'd ever talked to him before.

"I don't know why I'm here. I don't know what they're doing to me or why they need me. I don't understand. And I don't know why I don't remember. I don't remember anything. My family, friends,acquaintances. It's all blank. I don't know where I was born or what day. I don't know what my favourite colour is or if I like music." Emily didn't know why she was blurting out her internal thoughts to James.

Maybe it was because she hated the silence and she need to speak. Or maybe because he was really the only one she could talk to. She didn't know why she started speaking, but once she did she couldn't stop.

"I know I don't like Brussel sprouts. They brought them once and I tried them. I spit them out and left them to become cold and rotten. I like broccoli though. And spinach. I don't like fish. That was another thing they brought that I hated." She glanced over the edge of the bed and watched him.

He was laying on his bed, eyes glued to the ceiling. She didn't know if he was ignoring her or if he was listening, but she continued to speak. Even if he tuned her out, at least she felt like they were talking.

"I think my favourite colour would be blue. I like blue. Blue like the sky when its bright and sunny. Not a cloud to be seen. Laying back in the grass, feeling the breeze." Emily sighed contently and closed her eyes.

She let her mind wander. She imagined being in a different place. In the tall grass, feeling the blades under her skin. In her mind, she was far away from here.

In her mind, she was free again.

* * *

The Soldier was surprised by the look on her face when she saw him. He was surprised by the look of horror and sadness. The way her eyes fell to every cut and trace of blood, made him feel uncomfortable.

He almost wished she would've just ignored him. He wished she wouldn't have looked because when he glanced at her, he saw emotions filling her pretty eyes.

And it stirred something in him he thought he lost a long while ago. And it made him angry.

He didn't need her. He didn't want her.

"James?" He stopped. His hand froze. He called her James. That's the name they told her to call him. And he's heard it before. It wasn't the first time 'James' has been uttered around him.

"What they hell did they do to you?" He failed. He failed his mission and that why he got punished.

And her. He grit his teeth and clenched his metal fist. They brought her there to watch him get his brain scrambled. They threw her to the ground and watched as he screamed and groaned.

And he watched as her ribs were kicked. She got hurt because she cried out for them to stop stripping his brain. She wanted to protect him and she got hurt.

"Why did they do that?" They were sons of bitches. He knew that and he knew that the little part of him that remained out of their control, was forming s plan to escape. He was fighting their hold on him.

And that's why the women were brought in. They wanted him to become emotionally attached to a woman and then they'd control him through her. That was their plan. They called it imprinting.

"James.." She called his name again. The Soldier ignored the woman and laid down on his bed, keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He would ignore her and he wouldn't get attached. And then when the time was right, he'd leave.

He wouldn't be in their control for much longer.

* * *

Thank you to all the favouriters:

Buckyplums

Castiel Singer

Dark Angel 792

Jayjay05

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Trisha316

1211

littleleprechaun97

pandahlocks

Thanks to the followers:

Blue Phoenix 217

Buckyplums

Castiel Singer

Fanficlova90

Greenj3llo85

Jayjay05

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Trisha316

Yusuke Kurosaki

cheakymaid

1211

maryb1439


	5. Chapter 5

_Emily fell back against the table, giving up on breaking the restraints. She knew it was useless but she thought she should still try. And when she had spent most of her energy to break the chains, she fell back._

 _Her back was bare against the metal table, the only coverings she had was a a strip of cloth around her breasts and her ass and thighs. The rest of her body was bare and exposed._

 _"Please! Please I'm sorry! I'll do better!" She heard the whirring of the machines behind her and she clamped her eyes shut. She knew what was coming._

 _A electric shock ran through her body. She convulsed and shook. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she was desperate to cool it down._

 _"You're pathetic." Another shock and another scream left her mouth._

 _"I'll do better!" The shocks stopped for a moment and Emily could finally feel something other than fire._

 _She tilted her head back, hoping to see who was controlling the machine, but all she could make out was shadows._

 _'Are they talking?' She strained her ears to make out what they were saying. Her neck was craned back and bent as much as possible. She could see their lips moving and could hear their hushed voices but that was it._

 _"...another sound of shocks..." Her body lifted off the table, her back arching as shocks ran through her. She screamed as loud as she could until her voice cut out and she was hoarse._

 _"Take her back to the room." The restraints were removed from her hands and feet and when Emily could, she moved her hands and feet a few inches._

 _"Move!" Emily couldn't move much. She could barely move her hands and feet, and even then, she was in pain. Her body ached more than it had since she got here._

 _This was the worst shocking she had gotten to date. Usually they told her she was doing a shit job and they'd shock her a few times, but this was much longer and more intense. Whether they were pissed off about something, or they were just having a bad day, it seemed like they were taking any aggression out on her._

 _"I said move!" A man to her left grabbed her wrist and squeezed. An almost inhuman screeching left Emily's mouth. She thrashed and pulled to get her wrist out of his grip._

 _The man to her left let go of her grip and let her fall to the floor and after she fell, gave her a kick to the thigh._

 _"Little bitch."_

Emily woke up groggily in the room she shared with James. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling wondering if the last shocking was all a dream. It felt like a dream. It felt like to couldn't be real.

"My head hurts..." She lifted her hands to massage her temples and stopped. On her left wrist was a dark blue and purple bruise on the shape of fingers. The bruise stretched around her whole wrist and was as equally dark all around.

"It happened..." Emily traced the bruise with her other hand, hissing at the contact. She felt her eyes blur as tears rose to the surface of her eyes. She was going to cry, again. She wasn't going to hold it back. She couldn't.

"Why..." She fell back against her bed and with as much strength as she could manage, curled into a ball on her bed. She cradled her bruised hand and wrist to her chest.

"What did I do?" She but her lip and kept her eyes glued to the bruise on her wrist. She felt her cheeks getting wet but didn't bother to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized to herself, again. She took as many calming breaths as she could, and when she was calmer, she closed her eyes to try and drift off.

Just as Emily was starting to drift off to sleep, the sound of the door opening jerked her mind and body awake. She opened her eyes and burrowed further down into her bed in case it wasn't James.

Slowly she peered over her bed and to her relief, saw familiar black clothes and boots. He kept his back to her, ignoring her like he always did.

"Hi James..." Her voice was weak and soft. It shook from the moment she opened her mouth to the moment she closed it, and that got his attention.

James turned on his heels slowly. His gaze found hers and then his eyes turned away from hers, and towards the bruises. He stared at the bruises on Emily's wrists, an unreadable expression flashed over his face.

Still, he continued looking at any bruises he could see. As his eyes passed each bruise, his facial expressions turned darker until a look of anger and rage set upon his face.

"James?" Emily saw his hands clench and unclench. She had never been afraid of James because until now he hadn't had many interactions with her. But now, she could see why so many others were afraid of him.

"Why did they do this? What did they say? What reason did they give?" Emily was more than surprised by his deep, rich voice. She hadn't expected his voice to be so deep and so husky. It sent a shiver down her spine, but not an unpleasant one.

"They said I was pathetic. They said I failed." Her voice lowered and became softer the more he stared at her.

"Stay there. Don't move." Emily watched as James turned and walked back to his half of the room. He bent down and reached under his bed and pulled out a medium sized white box.

He popped it open and rustled around for a few things and then when he found what he was looking for, he grabbed it and sauntered back.

"Give me your wrist." Emily was hesitant to hand her wrist over, scared even. It's not that she was afraid of him, but her wrist was sore and bruised heavily.

"If it's not wrapped it will not heal well." She looked st him as he wrapped her wrist.

Her eyes noticed some lighter brown undertones in his dark hair, hardly noticeable but they were there. She only loves older at his hair for a moment before looking at his blue, beautiful eyes.

James was a very attractive man. There was no doubt that he was a heartbreaker, but he was cold. Distant. And he was controlled by Hydra.

He would've had as good a chance at love as she did. She wasn't sure, but she thought that she would die here. The way things were going, it didn't look good for her.

"Thank you, James." Emily's words pulled his eyes away from the bandaging to her face. His eyes were guarded, as they always were, but she saw a small sliver, a small crack in his guard.

* * *

Alexander Pierce stood in front of the monitors, watching the Soldier and subject 4 interact. He crossed his arms as he watched them, fully interested in their interactions.

"I want their conversations recorded." The guard sitting in front of the screen tapped a few buttons and nodded when he was done.

Pierce turned back to the screen, his eyes moving from the Soldier to the subject. He started to grin as he saw them interacting, feeling rather jovial.

"This is working. This will work." Pierce nodded and leaned back in. The Soldier had finished tying the bandage and cut off the rest. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes wandering the rest of his bruises and then he turned away.

"Give her a days rest. And then beat her. I want him to fix her up again."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily sat on her bed and looked at Bucky sitting on his. He had had wrapped her wrist and told her to be careful holding it, which she would. He had fixed her other wounds as well, like the cut on her side by her ribs.

"Thank you James." She thanked him again, and again, he merely grunted. But at least he acknowledged that she was talking to him.

"I still don't..." Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to search for the right words to say.

"I don't know why they chose me. Why me? Why did I get to have this abuse and torture forced on me? Why did I have to have my memories erased? Everything I knew about those close to me is gone." Not thy she remembered anything anyway.

"I'm scared, James. I'm terrified. I'm scared I'll die in here. I'm afraid to die." The conversation took a different and more honest turn. Emily was candid about her fears, she had nothing to hide from him.

"I'm not old. I have so much life left in me and so much to hope for and yet I'm stuck in this hell hole. I don't know if I'll love to see tomorrow or next week. I don't know if I'll ever leave." Emily looked across the room to James' bed.

His eyes were no longer on the ceiling. They were on her. His striking blue eyes were just as guarded as before, but now Emily could see underlying emotions.

"I need you to promise me something, James. Please I am begging you." This got his attention and he swung his legs and moved his body to sit.

"Do not let them kill me in here. If it comes down to it and I never have a chance at leaving, I need your promise."

* * *

The Soldier wasn't mistaken. When he had first heard her asking for a promise, he thought he was hearing things. But when he sat up and leaned forward, he stared intently at her.

And still she continued on, even though he was trying to intimidate her. He wanted her to change her mind because he was going to get out and so would she. He wanted her to change her mind because she was young.

"Promise me that..." He knew what she wanted. If there was no hope for her getting out, she wanted him to kill her. She wanted him to spare her any future pain if she wouldn't be leaving.

"Promise me that you won't let them kill me here. Promise me that you won't let them keep me either." The Soldier felt a pang in him that he thought had long been hidden.

This woman, Emily, had worked her way under his skin without him even knowing it. With her chatty one sided conversations, to the way her green/grey eyes would follow him.

This woman had done exactly what Hydra wanted without even knowing it. She had affected him. She had worked her way under his safeguards and reached the only part Hydra hadn't controlled.

"Please, James. Please. Promise me." He was being selfish. He would be selfish and Hydra would win.

But if he was selfless, and did what she asked, Hydra would still win. Even if he did what she wanted and killed her before Hydra could do more damage, Hydra would win.

Because without realizing it, even in the smallest way, the Soldier _allowed_ her to get under his skin. He _allowed_ himself to get attached because she was the only one in this building who didn't want to hurt him.

And they were counting on it. Those evil, sons of notches, knew that this woman would get under his skin. They knew that she would cause a protective response to rise in Bucky. They knew that he would grow to care for her even though he also grew annoyed with her.

"You asked what you were brought here for. You asked 'why you?'. I know why. I understand now and it's nothing that could've been prevented." He stood and moved from his side of the room to hers. He sat down beside her on her bed and turned his attention to her.

"You were meant to be a trigger of sorts. You were meant to affect me. I was supposed to grow to care for you and when I had fully accepted that I cared, that I couldn't let anything happen to you, they would use that. They would prey on that and use you against me. They would control me through you." He wasn't surprised to see her horrified expression. As he continued speaking, she looked like she was going to get sick.

With each word, she looked more white and sickly. Her eyes were widened and she leaned back, as if to put space between them. She held her hands up in front of her body, preparing to try and stop his attack.

"Hydra was counting on it. They were betting on everything. That's why they took you. You were different than the others; are different. The other woman didn't stir any sort of response but you did. You were relentless in your chattering and your inability to give up." He watched her eyes brim with tears and guilt. She felt guilty that she was doing this.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry J-James." She started hiccuping not too long after.

"They knew you were special. But they couldn't risk anything so they wiped your memory. They wiped it clean of any memories of family and friends. They made sure all you had left was naïveté." Her hiccups gave way to sobbing.

He watched her as she pulled her knees up to her chest and shoved her head down. She lost it. The floodgates opened and every built up emotion was getting released.

"Hydra did it." He placed his hand on her shoulder hesitantly. He was scared to touch her while she was this emotionally unstable. He didn't want her to react in a way that would warrant intervention from the guards.

"I don't remember any of my family or friends. I don't remember where I came from or when. I don't know how old I am or what my real name is. All I can remember is Hydra and the murders I had to commit. They won't ever let me forget those." He acquired her attention. Her green/grey misty eyes were focused on him.

"I don't have the luxury of remembering the screams of the people I was sent to kill. I don't have the ability to forget their faces. They will not let me. Every night when I close my eyes I see them. I see their terrified expression over and over. I see it all." He felt her hand grab his and squeeze. He heard a few sniffles and then shuffling.

"I am sorry, James. I am so sorry that they did that to you. No one deserves that. No one deserves to be controlled and forced to commit horrendous acts of violence." Her hand moved to his cheek. Her thumbs brushed against the rough hair on his cheek and her eyes softened even more than they had.

The Soldier couldn't keep his walls from cracking under her watchful gaze. She was looking at him in adoration, not fear. She was looking at him like he was the sun. It was a strange feeling especially when he hadn't let himself feel like this before.

"Soldier." Their moment was broken by a familiar voice through the speaker.

"You are not a monster. It is not your fault. You did not do this by choice. You do not do anything by your choice. You are not a coward and you are not weak. You are brace and you are strong." He clenched his metal fist and clenched his jaw.

Hydra had won. They had won because she was under his skin and he was under her spell. She was affecting him. He wanted to do nothing but protect her and keep her safe from their malignant claws.

"Soldier." The voice spoke louder and the Soldier knew he had to go. He had to do what Hydra wanted.

"James. Remember."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

Thanks to the followers:

mcufan92

ChaseyLane

cecilie fredheim

Thanks to the favouriters:

ChaseyLane

cecilie fredheim


End file.
